Solve for $x$ : $7x - 1 = 4x + 6$
Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(7x - 1) - 4x = (4x + 6) - 4x$ $3x - 1 = 6$ Add $1$ to both sides: $(3x - 1) + 1 = 6 + 1$ $3x = 7$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3x}{3} = \frac{7}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{7}{3}$